


The Girl of Broken Glass and Tungsten Carbide

by DragonLadyFox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: BAMF Original Character, BAMF Tony Stark, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, I'll update tags as I go along, Kidnapping, So does his sister, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, confuzzled Steve Rogers, his sister is the oc, oc is a banner fangirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonLadyFox/pseuds/DragonLadyFox
Summary: After the Battle of New York Tony's sister Sonya comes to him in need of a place to stay. She scares the living daylights out of the Avengers and none of them really understand why. (I'll come up with a better summary later sorry.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> So basically just know that anything with Sonya that doesn't make sense is something I'm getting around to telling everyone k?  
> Also some chapters may (read will) require trigger warnings so I'll do my best to say where those are. none this time around.

_ “Fall seven times, get up eight.”-unknown _

 

* * *

 

“Hey Tony, You got something out for my city?” A girl says flippantly as she flies through the busted in window of the shawarma joint. 

Her long dark hair, haphazardly tied into a long braid with spikes enclosed in the plaits, flies down hitting her back as her, cobalt blue colored, repulsors shut off allowing her to hit the floor never missing a beat as she strides toward the genius. 

Her hurriedly donned black leather jacket over a blue hoodie, dark grey jeans, brown worn boots. Shows just how unprepared she was for the attack literally less than two hours ago. The empty grey duffel slung across her back is in tatters. 

Her steps take her to the side where Tony sits, where the man in question is just looking up at her from his food. She puts her hands on her hips and stops.

He puts down his food, and gives her his full attention before saying, “No, That would be his brother,” He nods to the Asgardian blonde down the table. Who is looking the girl a look. She glances at him for less than half a second before deciding to pay him no mind, “Also it’s not just your city Sony,” 

“It’s enough my city for you to remember to call me when the world is going down in flames.” The girl, ‘Sony’, deadpans slinging the tattered remains of her duffel to the floor, “ also it’s more my city than your’s pipsqueak.”

“We’re the same age Sonya,” He complains before receiving a look for her.

“First, I was referring to the fact that you are maybe a buck fifty soaking wet.” She says casually, “and second, I am thirty minutes older than you Tones,” She ruffles his hair as she moves to drag a chair up beside him, “and thus have every right to call you pipsqueak.” She sighs as she stretches with barely a wince. “Though it turns out having your idiot brigade around is useful.” She settles in and steals something out of Tony’s food. Her face turns sour, “At least I didn’t get myself killed, huh.” 

She laughs mirthlessly. Tony scowls and asks, “What do you need to recoup Sony?”

She smiles and looks to the far wall, “I need more cards, better repulsors, a pair of goggles that won’t crack in two seconds, and a place to stay for a little while.”

He nods, “make that place to live thing a at least three days a week forever and you got yourself a deal Sony.”

She nods wordlessly. “Can we get you too a medic Sony? Please?” He motions to the cuts on her face, left arm and calf. She shrugs.

“They’re fine fratello.” She sighs looking over to him, “didn’t do to bad for a girl who fights with weaponized cards and fans huh?”

“Remind me again why you won’t use a firearm?” He asks and she snorts.

“I use a firearm and it’s like shooting fish in a barrel.” She wrinkles her nose, “not fair to the fish, not fair to me.”

“Yeah guess we don’t want another Dubai do we?” He laughs.

“Dubai was fun.” She smirks.

“To paraphrase an assassin I know,” He looks to his friends, “‘We remember Dubai very differently’” she snorts and steals more of his food.

“Which one was that? The redhead?” she asks looking over to Natasha.

“Nope Legolas, not Natashalie.” He replies and she snorts.

“So, she’s that one eh?” She smirks at the genius. He nods.

“Who is she Stark?” Steve asks confused by the girl’s appearance.

The girl looks him over with a scowl before returning her eyes to Tony.

The man in question just looks at the walking american flag and says, “I’ll let her field this one.” 

“Why?” 

“My secrets have secrets Mr.Rogers.” She smirks at him, “So let me clue you in on a few of them, name is Sonya Marion Stella Stark, I’m this egghead’s sister.” She points to Tony and ruffles his hair, “And before you ask my slowed ageing rate is because I was kidnapped and experimented on as a child. Supersoldier wannabees, you know the drill.”

“Yes WE do.” Banner mutters looking at his food again. 

Sonya looks up at him with a scowl, “A, you didn’t know what they had you working on.” She holds up a finger, “and B, you are awesome, both you and the big guy, your work with gamma radiation is fascinating, and the big guy saved this egghead.” She nods to her brother.

Banner shakes his head, “You’re really just a slightly nicer version of Tony aren’t you?” Sonya laughs.

“No not really,” She tucks a strand of loose bang behind her ear, “I’m just a Bruce Banner fangirl.” She smirks as he looks a little surprised. 

“You two really are related.” Natasha says as calm as usual.

“We’re twins.” Sonya says looking at the redhead, “We both share most of our DNA, and our lack of self preservation.” She looks over to her brother and narrows her eyes a him, “Speaking of which, you shouldn’t do that again.” She pokes him in the arm.

“What risk my life for the sake of the world?” He raises an eyebrow, “We both know exactly how likely it is that I stop doing that.”

“0.003% yes, I know, I did the calculation.” She says with a small huff, “Just know by my calculations the fact you survived was given by a .000000000000019% chance. I was actually worried.” She looks him over actually concerned.

Natasha speaks up again saying, “You aren’t normal.” Her eyes flitting to the cuts on the girl’s arm.

The girl smirks at that, “Far from it dearie.” She looks over the spy, “I’m a little surprised my brother here couldn’t tell you were a spy.” She gestures to the woman’s figure, “muscles like that don’t just come in on any old assistant after all.”

Natasha blinks at her, “I mean I would have said ballet maybe, but not assistant.” Sonya jokes. The girl yawns and watches intently as Thor, Bruce, Rodgers, and Tony follow suit. She smirks slightly before masking it.

“Hey bro do I have to deal with SI since daddy dearest disowned me?” She looks at her brother.

“I would appreciate the help.” He says looking her over, “Plus you’re better with business than me.”

“Hammer is a better businessman than you are brother.” Sonya says snidely.

“You’re probably right. Plus if Stark men are made of Iron, Stark women are made of Tungsten Carbide.” Sony nods slightly and silence falls on the room awkwardly.

Tony clears his throat after a minute and says, “So what brought you so low you had to ask for my help?” 

“Aliens. Structural damage. Un-blast proof building materials. Sound familiar to you Tones?” She gives him a run down of the condition of her apartment building.

“Oh I am never letting you live in squaller again Sony.” Tony says looking horrified.

“Yeah well I’m not letting you fly yourself into another wormhole.” She shoots back, “After all not-heaven knows your just begging to be killed on a normal basis.” 

“How many ways this time?” He asks referring to their on going ‘how-many-ways-could-Tony-Stark-be-killed’ debate, “wait let me geuss 22.”

“Closer than usual.” She admits looking at the people around her already measuring their reactions,, “but 78 ways tones. 78 ways I could kill you, 39 of them without even breaking a sweat.”

“How would you kill me right now?” He asks raising an eyebrow.

She sighs and cracks her neck, “Well there are three safe exits out of this place, front window, and back door of course.” pause, “But I like the looks of the back fire escape,” Pause, “Directly onto the rooftops around us,” pause, “Easy enough for someone with my strengths, but hard enough to navigate if your unfamiliar with the city.”

She turns to him, “as for killing you,” punctuated with a nod to him, “three weapons I like.” she juts her chin at the captain at the head of the table, “Spangles shield first off,” she points to Clint “his bow,” She leans back, and pulls out a blade tipped fan hidden in her jacket, “This pretty baby.” He nods to her. “Shield for busting your reactor’s casing,” He taps the shell quizzically and she nods, “Bow for head shot.” I smiles sadly, “And my fan for carotid artery and/or jugular vein.” 

Tony nods, “Seems simple enough.” He smiles as the others shift uncomfortably, “Your still scary at that.”

“I know.” She says flipping the deadly fan closed and away, “Why I have no friends.” She sighs.

“Who the Hell says something like that to their brother?” The Cap asks.

“Concerned twin sisters” She stands and turns to her brother, “Still the room you offered right.”

“Not room, floor, but yeah, even has your nice clothes.” He smiles at the dark haired girl.

“Thanks Tones.” She says before leaving with a simple, “See you at home.”


End file.
